Sky Fits Heaven
by MagickalRosePrincess
Summary: Kagome has a large dilemma. InuYasha wonders what the heck is going on. They are deeply in love, but Kagome's dilemma is starting to tear them apart. Some lemon. Be cautioned. Rating may change.
1. Default Chapter

Part One

Kagome was lying on her bed with the lights off, tears streaming down her face.

It was hard for her to focus. She was supposed to be doing homework, but with all the things on her mind, there was no way she was going to be able to concentrate.

She was having a massive fight with InuYasha, Sesshomaru was still after her, and she'd lost the jewel shards she had been carrying for months.

And there was one other thing.

But she wasn't ready to face that yet.

InuYasha was so angry with her for leaving, and it showed. Normally, when he was worried about her, InuYasha would come to her world and see what was wrong. But he wasn't even thinking about that, and Kagome knew it.

Their bond was so strong that the two knew what each other was thinking almost 24/7, but InuYasha was so angry that his mind was closed completely. Kagome couldn't get through to him.

And that hurt her most of all.

She couldn't keep InuYasha out of her head. He was a part of her, and probably always would be. She somehow knew, deep within herself, that he was her soulmate. It was hard to be away from him, but she knew that both of them needed time alone for a while.

"I wish he were here. I could tell him what I feel," she said aloud.

"Fight with InuYasha, Kagome?" It was her mother, standing in the doorway with a tray full of soda, pocky, and sushi, Kagome's favorite food. She set the tray on the little table beside Kagome's bed and bent down to kiss her daughter.

"Yes," said Kagome, sighing a little. "He's so headstrong sometimes, but then again, so am I."

"Ah," said her mother. "What was the fight about?"

"Something I wouldn't tell him."

"What was that something?" asked her mother gently.

"I can't tell you that."

Kagome's mother shook her head and stood up. "If you want to talk later, I'm always here. You know where to find me." Then she left.

That just made Kagome cry even more.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Kagome woke up the next morning, panicking with the remembrance of what had happened the previous day-and her secret discovery.

"I can't tell anyone," she told herself. "Especially not InuYasha. Not yet. Not until I see him again, not until we make up."

Then a lightbulb went off in her mind. Lady Kaede. Why hadn't Kagome thought of speaking with Lady Kaede before? She would definitely know what to do about all this.

She stood up from her bed and dressed carefully, wondering what to say to Lady Kaede.

Just the truth, she thought. Nothing but the truth. She'll see through you anyway, so just tell the truth.

Kagome grabbed a few things and ran to the well.

Once into Futile Japan, she whipped her head around, trying to locate Lady Kaede's hut. She found the direction and ran towards it, as fast as she could, wishing she had InuYasha's demon speed. Once arriving at the hut, she saw InuYasha in the yard. She took a deep breath and went in the gate, and in passing, said, "Hello, InuYasha."

InuYasha didn't know what to feel. But he shook his head to clear his mind of it and didn't say anything back. Kagome went into the hut and sat down across the fire from Lady Kaede.

"Hello, Kagome. Do ye seek help?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, um, I don't know what to say to InuYasha. We've been fighting."

"Ah." Lady Kaede smiled a bit and picked up a blade of grass. "I know this. InuYasha has been worried about ye."

Kagome blanched a little bit. "My problem's far worse than that, I… er…"

"I know, Kagome. I can tell." Kaede smiled.

"You… You can?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed. I saw the signs. I read your face. Now, go tell InuYasha. Do not be afraid. Tell him the truth." Kaede gave Kagome a smile to buck up her courage, then guided her outside.

Kagome walked timidly up to InuYasha.

"Inu… InuYasha?"

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I… I'm… pregnant."


End file.
